


Hanes a Helynt Hrolla

by StartAnotherStory



Category: Mythology
Genre: Cymraeg, Gen, beta bois da ni'n byw fel merchaid, chwedl, chwedlau, cyfrwng cymraeg, yes beta we live like women
Language: Cymraeg
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StartAnotherStory/pseuds/StartAnotherStory
Summary: Stori'r Rollright Stones, yn y Gymraeg.(The story of the Rollright Stones, in Welsh.)
Kudos: 2





	Hanes a Helynt Hrolla

Mewn oes cyn oesoedd, bu fyw'r brenin _Hrolla_. Brenin dewr oedd o, nid doeth. Un a fu’n cywain gwaed wrth gywain tir. Cant a phump o farchogion ddilynodd Hrolla ar y noson pan gyfarfuont y wrach. 

Gwirion, nid dewr yw’r dyn sy’n sarhau gwrach. Pan ddaeth hi i wersyll Hrolla ni fu dim iddi ond geiriau cas y brenin.

“Hrolla, f’arglwydd,” erfyniodd, “rhowch un noson o gysur i mi, ac mi rof broffwydoliaeth i chi.” Am fod Hrolla’n diflasu ar gwmni ei farchogion, caniataodd iddi aros.

“Ngwrach,” meddai’r brenin, “rhowch un noson o adloniant i ni, a chewch gysur!” 

Nid yw’n hawdd cadw teyrngarwch cant a phump o farchogion, yn enwedig rhai sy’n dallt mor beryglus yw gwrach loerig. Yn hytrach na herio’r brenin i ddangos parch, gadawodd pedwar marchog i sibrwd a chynllwynio.

Ni ddywedodd y marchogion eraill air i rwystro Hrolla, chwaith, ac erbyn i’r noson ddechrau goleuo, roedd y wrach yn gynddeiriog.

“Felly, deyrn Hrolla,” meddai hi, “am dy ymddygiad heno, cei broffwydoliaeth o’r diwedd.

_ Saith brasgam gymeri di, _

_ Ac os Cwm Cae Hir a weli di, _

_ Brenin Lloegr fyddi di.” _

__

Chwarddodd Hrolla. “Cadwch yr ast yma, ddynion, ac mi gerddaf i at Gwm Cae Hir.” Felly maglwyd y wrach gan gant ac un o farchogion yn sefyll mewn cylch, er gwaethaf iddi fynd o ddyn i ddyn yn gofyn am ryddid drosodd a throsodd, a chamodd eu brenin - eu teyrn - ar draws y wersyllfa. Nid oedd yn bell o Gwm Cae Hir i’r safle a elwir yn _the Rollright Stones_ \- Creigiau Hrolla - bellach. Roedd saith cam yn fwy na digon, felly cerddodd Hrolla’n hyderus. Un, dau, tri, pedwar, pump, chwech... A gwenodd y wrach.

Bob blwyddyn, mae pentrefwyr Cwm Cae Hir, yn ogystal â phobl o bentrefi agos a pellach i ffwrdd (gan gynnwys rhai yng Nghymru) yn cerdded i Greigiau Hrolla i wylio’r haul yn codi. Maent yn rhannu cerddoriaeth, cwrw, bara, ffrwythau, a hanes y teyrn twp a’r wrach wacsaw. Dyma’r Sibrwdfarchogion, meddai nhw; pedwar dyn yn cynllwynio teyrnfradwriaeth. Dyma Gylch Dynion y Brenin, medden nhw; cerdda o gwmpas y cylch dair tro a gwna ddymuniad. A dyma Garreg y Brenin, medden nhw. 

A rŵan, tyrd i fyny fama. Rhaid i ni fynd i fyny er mwyn gweld yr haul yn codi. Weli di mo’r pentref o’r hen garreg yma. Mae Llethr y Wrach yn y ffordd.


End file.
